


Deep Shit

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi completely blames Hange for her heat suppressant tonic having the exact opposite effect on him, resulting in the inappropriate use of a young soldier under his command. Written by request from a reader, Not related to my multi-chapter omegaverse AOT story. Yaoi, implied mpreg, humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, here it is! Sorry it took me longer than expected to complete!

An Eren/Levi omegaverse one-shot

* * *

"Shit."

Screwed. He was completely and utterly screwed. Levi was usually very good about containing his nature and hiding it. Fucking Hange messed that up, though. She'd promised that her medication would stop the heat entirely, and yet it only seemed to exacerbate it.

"Fuck!"

Levi tossed the container of capsules at the mirror, beyond angry. His ass was throbbing, his dick was hard, and he had nobody to take it out on. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror, panting softly. Dark hair, pale face...who would want...

"Captain? Sir, are you all right?"

Levi's eyes widened briefly. Of course. There was at least one individual that would go for him. He shook his head, annoyed. How slavish. He was better than this. "I'm fine, Jaeger...just fine. Give me a minute."

There was hesitation from the other side, and then Eren spoke softly. "You're in pain."

Levi raised his gaze to meet his own reflection. So it was that obvious, was it? "Damn you." He wasn't sure if he was condemning Hange or Eren. Perhaps both.

The door cracked open, and Eren Jaeger's bright green gaze met Levi's through the mirror. "Captain...I don't know how to say this, but I can smell you."

"You fucking bastard," Levi panted. The scent from the young alpha male was driving him mad. He'd suspected Eren might be an alpha, but up until now he'd had no proof of that. Types generally didn't make themselves known until a person was closer to twenty years of age, and Hange hadn't started testing any of their young recruits yet to find out who was alpha, omega or beta. "Get in here."

"Sir?" Eren looked uncertain, biting his upper lip.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Levi barked. He started to drool. How motherfucking embarassing. "Get your whiny ass in here right now!"

"Oh...okay." Obviously inexperienced, Eren plunged through the door and he looked at Levi with a combination of alpha lust and uncertainty. "Captain...what should I do?"

Levi groaned. Eren was obviously completely green. He probably didn't even know where to put his dick. "Get out of here," he decided out loud, backing away from Eren. "This is a bad idea. I don't even know why I told you to come in here."

Eren swallowed, his gaze sweeping over Levi with visible longing. "I can't do that, sir."

Levi narrowed his eyes, and he tried his best to stifle his need and think clearly. "Were my words not clear? I just gave you an order."

Eren stepped closer to him, nostrils flaring slightly as he inhaled Levi's scent. "It's an order you don't mean, Captain. I can tell. Let me help you. Let me give you what your body needs. I've never done it with anyone before, but you can show me what to do…tell me what you like."

Levi started to sputter, backing up further. He broke into a sweat, and no matter how annoyed he was by the shifter's belligerence, he couldn't deny that Eren had exactly what he needed. His gaze slipped to the young alpha's crotch, and his mouth watered when he saw how impressively it was bulging. He wanted that big cock inside of him. He _needed_ it.

"Damn it, you shitty brat," growled Levi, tearing his gaze off the subject of his interest to meet Eren's bright eyes. "You don't even know what you're asking for. I'm your superior officer and I'm almost twice your age."

"But that's why it's perfect," insisted Eren softly. He backed Levi up against the wall, and when the captain had no more room to retreat, Eren placed his hands against the tiles on either side of Levi's head, boxing him in. "You outrank me. I'm your subordinate. You don't have to worry about me trying to dominate you, Captain. Whatever happens in here, that isn't going to change. Who else can you say that about? Who else will give you what you need without expecting more than you're willing to give? Not the commander, I'm sure."

"I can't believe your balls," panted Levi. He saw the hint of jealousy in Jaeger's eyes for the first time, and if he could have mustered a sense of humor right now, he might have come close to laughing over it. "You think Erwin and I are into each other?"

"I think he's an alpha like me," explained Eren softly, "and I know how ruthless Commander Smith can be. He'd use you, sir. He'd mate with you just to have a tighter hold on you than he already does."

"And you won't?" challenged Levi. He was getting dizzy from Eren's nearness. His legs trembled and he felt himself getting wet with slick. His body was completely disagreeing with his brain on whether it was acceptable to relieve his heat with this young man.

"I respect you too much to do that," Eren promised. He took his right hand off of the wall, and he traced Levi's features with his fingertips. "I'd do anything for you, sir. That isn't going to change. I didn't even know you were an omega, before now. I didn't know I was an alpha, either. I have to be, though. Your scent…"

"You think you'd feel this way if I weren't an omega and you weren't an alpha?" demanded Levi. "My pheromones are doing a number on you, brat. You only think you want me because I'm in heat."

Never mind that Levi had just been thinking that Eren Jaeger would probably be happy to go for it if he approached him to get some relief.

"That isn't true." Eren's expressive eyes were full of emotion, and he swallowed. "Captain, I've always liked you. That scent coming from you now isn't what makes me attracted to you, even though it's driving me crazy."

Eren leaned forward to sniff at Levi's neck, and he growled softly in his throat. He put his arms down at his sides and he clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes. "I won't try to force you though, sir. God, I want you…but if you really don't want to mate with me, I…I'll go away."

Levi understood how hard it was for an alpha to make such an offer with any sincerity, particularly when going into a rut brought about by an omega's heat scent. Jaeger could easily force him if he wanted to. Levi knew that without a doubt as his condition sapped his strength and his resistance. Still, the kid was holding back, waiting for Levi to accept him even though his urges had to be killing him right now.

"Eren, do you realize what it is you're offering?" pressed Levi through clenched teeth. "If you put your dick in me now, it's not going to end with us parting ways and going back to our typical relationship dynamic. If we do this, we're going to end up pair-bonded and you're a bit too young for that sort of commitment."

Levi couldn't believe he was even considering giving in and going for it. What he _should_ be doing right now is shoving Eren aside and running out the door to go and find Hange, so he could make her correct this shit. He couldn't bring himself to move, though, and Eren didn't flinch even the slightest bit over his observation.

"Captain," said the shifter softly, "I don't even know how much longer I have to live. If my numbered days are spent as your life mate, then at least I can die happy."

"Idiot," gasped Levi. He grabbed hold of Eren's shirt and he tried to shake him, but he ended up clinging to him instead to keep himself upright. "How can I fucking kill you if you're my mate? It's going to be hard enough to go through with it as it is!"

Levi snapped his mouth shut, eyes widening with horror over his own confession. Both men stood stock-still with matching expressions of shock on their faces, and then Eren cupped Levi's face in his hands.

"Captain…do you mean that?"

"No," snapped Levi. His cheeks heated up, and he tried to pull away from Eren. "Forget I said that. It's the heat talking. That's all."

Eren put his arms around him, pulling him close. "You _do_ mean it, don't you? You really care about me!"

"I care about all of my men," insisted Levi with a scowl. God, Jaeger smelled so fucking good…it was all he could do not to shove his nose against the alpha's armpit and have a good, long sniff of it. That in itself was disturbing, because armpit sniffing was a far cry from any impulse Levi would normally have. Ordinarily it was right up there with golden showers on his list of disgusting kinks.

"Just because I'm not in a hurry to kill you doesn't mean I want to marry you," Levi muttered. He tried to pull away from Eren again, but his hands ended up resting flat against the taller man's chest. He watched in amazement as his palms slid over the hard expanse as if of their own accord. He could see Eren's nipples pebbling beneath his shirt, and Levi impulsively gave both of them a gentle pinch.

"Sir," breathed Eren, and then his mouth descended to Levi's. The captain's attempted curse was muffled by Eren's lips, and when he parted his mouth to try and order Jaeger off of him, the shifter's moist, warm tongue plunged in. Levi sucked on it before he even knew what he was doing. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't even pretend he didn't want it. His entire body felt like it was throbbing with lust, and a purr vibrated in his throat.

"Captain," groaned the alpha between kisses. He pressed Levi against the wall, and he wedged a thigh between the older man's. Levi groaned as Eren's leg rubbed enticingly against his crotch, and he rocked into the contact. He slid his hands up and he curled his fingers into Eren's hair, deepening the kiss.

He was going straight to Hell for this, but not even "Humanity's Strongest" could resist such a severe case of heat…not with such a hot young alpha sticking his tongue down his throat. Levi felt himself being lifted, and he heard Eren grunt a little with the effort. Heavier than he looked due to his tight musculature, Levi didn't judge his young companion for having a little trouble. He wrapped his thighs around Eren's waist and he nibbled his tongue, panting harder by the minute. Eren's hands squeezed his ass, and he ground himself between Levi's thighs in a desperate manner. The seat of Levi's pants were now soaked through and slippery to the touch. That was another thing he despised about heat cycles…the messiness of them. Not even the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants was enough to shock some sense back into him, though. Jaeger smelled, tasted and felt too damned good, and Levi's misgivings faded into the background as the call of nature overpowered him.

* * *

"Shit," gasped Eren a short while later when he sank into his captain's waiting heat. He was running on instinct, doing what his body urged him to do. They hadn't even gotten Eren's pants all the way down, and Levi's shirt was still on. Eren had torn the material of it in his haste to get the man undressed, and Levi ordered him to just leave it and put his dick inside of him. Eren stared down at the captain as he filled him balls-deep, amazed by the feel of Levi's body gripping him, seeming to draw him in.

"Sir," Eren whimpered, pulling back to give another thrust. Levi's breath caught, and his heavy-lidded eyes were almost black with pupil. The captain's pants were still attached to one leg by the ankle, and they flapped against Eren's backside as the alpha fell into a rhythm. Levi clutched at Eren's shoulders and his brows furrowed as if in pain, but he spouted breathless encouragement to Eren, assuring the younger man that he wasn't hurting him.

_~He could get pregnant from this.~_

The thought startled Eren so badly that he actually stopped pumping for a moment. He stared down at the volatile omega, and a thrill went through him. The prospect was a bit frightening, yet exhilarating. Not only was he going to be Levi's mate now, but he could actually end up becoming a parent from this. Even if he had to be killed eventually, a part of him could live on.

"Why the hell…did you stop?" Panted Levi. He undulated beneath Eren and he groaned in frustration. "Fuck me, Jaeger. You look like someone…just hit you over the head."

Eren started to smile, and he pumped again as his captain ordered. He resumed his rhythm, gradually speeding up as his mating urges took over again. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Levi that he loved him. He still had just enough common sense left to refrain from doing so, however. He was lucky to be doing this with the man he'd fallen so hard for to begin with. Spouting declarations of love and devotion might spook Levi enough for him to remember he'd thought this encounter would be a mistake.

"You feel so good," moaned Eren. He lowered his mouth to the smaller man's throat and he licked away the salty sweat that had formed there. Sex felt even better than he'd imagined it would. Levi fit around him as if made specifically for Eren. The shifter kissed his companion's gasping lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Levi's hands formed into claws, the fingers clenching the material of Eren's shirt tightly. His breath was warm against Eren's lips as the alpha broke the kiss to stare down at Levi again. Eren cupped the back of Levi's head to cushion it, realizing it was starting to knock against the stone floor of the bathroom.

"Here," panted Eren, reaching blindly for the jacket he'd practically torn off of Levi earlier. He rolled it up and fit it under the captain's head.

"Boyscout," accused Levi raggedly. He stroked Eren's hair, his face tensing up. "Shit…I'm about to…fuck…don't stop!"

Guessing what the man was trying to tell him, Eren sped up his thrusts with excitement. He was getting close, himself. He wondered what it would feel like to knot with an omega for the first time. He'd heard it was an amazing sensation, but he'd never even experienced anything beyond a standard erection before. He almost went still again when he felt Levi starting to clench rhythmically around his pumping length, and his mouth fell open with amazement. The warm spurt of Levi's cum struck Eren on the stomach, and the openly vulnerable look on the captain's face shook the teenager to the core.

"My God, you're beautiful," panted Eren. He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could caress Levi's sweaty, flushed face. The captain's body was trembling, and his resonant moan of release was intoxicating to hear. Eren wasn't prepared for just how powerful an effect it had on him. He started to come so abruptly and so hard that he had to bite down on Levi's rumpled cravat to muffle a scream.

"Fuck," groaned Levi with feeling.

Eren had to agree wholeheartedly with that expletive, because as soon as his climax ran its coarse, he felt himself swell further within Levi, locking them together and preventing any semen leakage. He couldn't even draw breath to speak, and he let go his hold on Levi's cravat to raise his head and stare at him again.

"I…I…" Eren swallowed, not even sure of what he wanted to say. To express that it felt good seemed like an understatement. It was like he was still having an orgasm, but rather than come in a wave of pleasure bursts, it was constant. He grunted and he gave Levi a pleading look, begging the omega with his eyes to explain what was happening to him.

"Hey," panted Levi, squeezing Eren's shoulders. "You're okay. It's…normal." A shudder coursed through the captain's tight-muscled form, and he tossed his head. "Fuck…coming again…"

Eren watched intently as Levi's face went through that amazing change of expression again. He'd often wondered what kind of face the captain would make during an orgasm, but this was even better than his fantasies. He hadn't known Levi's face was even _capable_ of expressing so much. He was so used to seeing the man with a bored, deadpan visage.

Eren wanted him to get pregnant. If he wasn't sure before, he was now. He wanted Captain Levi to have his baby, so that a part of Eren would always be with him even when he himself was gone. He lowered his mouth to Levi's throat again and he nuzzled it lovingly, huffing softly as the steady bliss of knotting with him continued on.

* * *

Hange gave a violent start when her door banged open without warning. She nearly spilled the chemical mixture sitting on her lab table, and she clucked her tongue at Levi as he strode in.

"Don't you ever knock anymore?" admonished the scientist. "This stuff is volatile, Levi! It could have melted my face off if it splashed on me."

"That's better than what I'm about to do to your face," he warned her. His eyes were stormy, and Hange noticed two suspicious, raspberry marks on his throat, just above his unusually crumpled cravat. Her brows shot up, and she got up and prudently kept the table between herself and Levi as he approached.

"Now just a moment," Hange said nervously, circling around opposite of Levi when he started skirting the table. "What's this about? I don't even know what I did!"

"You're in deep shit," he explained coldly, "just like me. That concoction you gave me the other day didn't suppress a fucking thing. On the contrary, it put me into the worst case of heat I think I've ever had. I spent the better part of the last two days getting my brains fucked out by Eren Jaeger."

For once, Hange was at a complete loss for words. Her wine-colored eyes went round and huge behind the chunky lenses of her glasses, and she stammered nonsensically. Levi stopped trying to get around the table, and he folded his arms over his chest with a sharp little nod.

"Yeah. That's about what I said when it finally ebbed and I came back to my senses. Add a few 'fuck's' in there and you might be about where I am."

"B-but…Eren?" Hange finally found her voice again, and it came out raspy with surprise. "How did _that_ happen? Was the heat so bad that you just jumped on the first dick you could find?"

"He's an alpha," informed Levi succinctly, speaking through his teeth.

Hange scratched her head. "Really? Are you sure about that? That boy would bend over backwards for you, after all. Maybe it was just typical teen hormones. I was almost positive Eren is a beta."

"No, it wasn't." Levi shook his head. "Beta cocks don't knot, genius. It seems he was drawn to my scent and it triggered his first rut. I'm telling you, the kid's an alpha…and he can fuck like a beast."

"I really didn't need to hear that last part," Hange sighed. She cast a worried look at the captain, eyeing him up and down. "Are you okay?"

Levi shrugged. "Better than I was before, but now I'm mated to the obsessive little bastard for life. Nice going, shitty-glasses."

Hange rubbed her eyes, and she plopped down in her chair again. "Shit. Levi, I'm so sorry. That tonic I gave you has worked just fine for other omegas, FYI. I had no reason to think it would do the opposite for you. It just figures, though. You've never followed the damned rules of nature."

"Tch. Don't put this off on me. I drank that shit because you assured me regular doses would put a halt to reproductive cycles. My only mistake was trusting your word."

Hange raised a brow. "Your _only_ mistake? You banged your subordinate, and you think your big oopsie was drinking my tonic?"

"When was the last time _you_ experienced a heat, smartass?" challenged Levi. "You're a fucking scientist. You know what it does to us. Just because your beta ass never goes into heat doesn't give you the right to trivialize it. That shit you gave me magnified it, too. Yeah, I lost my shit and screwed my subordinate. You would have too, if you were in my shoes."

Hange grimaced. "Maybe. He's a cute kid…I'll give you that. The question now is what are you going to do? Do I need to make a 'morning after' cocktail for you, dear?"

Levi considered it for a moment, and then he shook his head. "No. As many times as that brat filled me with his cum, I know my birth control is reliable, at least."

"Are you sure?" hedged the titan expert. "It might not hurt to take extra precautions, Levi. You can't fight titans if you're waddling around with a pregnant belly, you know."

"For one thing, I wouldn't waddle," snapped Levi, "and thanks, but no thanks. I'm done with your tonics. After what happened with the last one, your contraception drink would probably just knock me up instead of terminating a potential pregnancy."

Hange snorted, and she quickly covered her mouth and cleared her throat when Levi gave her a killing look. "What do you think I make my contraceptives with, Levi? Super sperm? Maybe you and I should have a chat about the birds and the bees. I think you're a little confused about how pregnancy happens."

"It happens when a quack gives people 'heat in a bottle' and tells them it's a suppressant."

"Oh, Levi, you know I would never have given it to you if I'd known you'd react that way to it. It's not _my_ fault you're abnormal."

"Call me abnormal again," dared Levi in a dark tone of voice.

"You know what I meant," defended Hange, spreading her hands. "You are the only omega ever to have that reaction to my suppressants. It isn't like I purposely made you go into heat for shits and giggles. Hmm, I always thought it would be Erwin you'd end up with, if you ever pair-bonded with anyone."

"He'd have probably been my other choice…if I'd even _had_ one." Levi sighed, and he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Shit. People are gonna find out about this, eventually. Jaeger has no poker face and his cock is going to be the one I need when I go into another heat cycle."

"Well, you should sit down with him and talk to him, then." Hange shrugged, and she checked on the chemical mixture she was testing. "I really think you should reconsider taking emergency contraception, shrimp. You aren't exactly replaceable as a soldier, and Eren's still just a baby himself. Not to mention, he's a shifter."

Hange's eyes widened suddenly, and she met Levi's gaze and blinked. "Oh my god…"

Levi took a wary step back. "What? You've got that batshit look in your eyes again."

"I just realized that this could be a scientific breakthrough! Levi, if you have a shifter's offspring—"

"Don't even fucking think about it," interrupted the captain with a gesture. "I'm not having anyone's offspring, so put the thought out of your crazed head."

"But I can't!" she enthused. "Think of how much we could learn while monitoring the fetal development! Would it be a normal baby, or would it grow to accelerated proportions and split you open before you even reach the second trimester?"

Levi, for once, dropped his mask and expressed outright horror. His face drained of color and he spoke through suddenly bloodless lips. "Give me the morning after potion, you twisted bitch."

* * *

"We need to talk."

Eren looked up from his gas canister, which he was busy refilling for the day's training session. He couldn't read Levi's flat expression, but he sensed agitation from him. It was strange to be able to pick up on the man's emotions after being utterly clueless about them before recently. He stood up from his crouching position, and he wiped his hands off on his pants.

"Okay. Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"Hmph. Not this time." Levi sighed, and he glanced around at the rest of Eren's training squad. "Walk with me, would you? This is for your ears only."

Eren didn't dare question him further. He fell into step with the smaller man, and Levi began to speak once they were out of sight and hearing range of anyone else. He stopped beneath one of the big oak trees near the keep, and he leaned back against the trunk to affix Eren with a level stare.

"You need to control your sucking habits."

Eren blinked owlishly at him. "Um…what?"

Levi tugged at his cravat, revealing the hickey marks hidden beneath it. "I'm talking about _this_ , you shitty brat. I don't even remember when you did it, but my neck looks like I've come down with a case of the measles."

"Oh." Eren blushed, and he grinned before he could help himself. "Sorry."

"No you aren't. Don't lie."

The alpha shrugged, and he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets. He lowered his gaze to the grass and he spoke softly. "I know I can't tell anyone about us, Captain. I'll try to be more careful."

"See that you do." Levi sighed again, and he looked up at the canopy. "It's not going to be easy to keep this on the down-low. Not that screwing you is actually against some law, but it's frowned upon for officers to have sexual congress with their subordinates. If people find out, it could flush the Scouting Legion's reputation even further down the shitter than it already is."

"I understand, sir." Eren cocked his head, taking note of Levi's pallor. Already fair of skin, the captain appeared even more pale than usual, today. His eyes were also more smudged than normal, suggesting he hadn't gotten much sleep. "Are you okay, Captain? Did you get enough rest last night?"

"Not nearly." Levi looked at Eren again. "That isn't your fault, though. I was throwing up most of the night."

"Ouch…really?" Eren's thoughts immediately went to a certain possibility, but he'd never heard of anyone having morning sickness at night, and he thought it was probably too soon for pregnancy symptoms. "Was it something you ate, or maybe…um…could you be…you know…pregnant?"

The omega's piercing gray eyes briefly flashed, and then they looked away. "No. There's no chance of that."

"But…we didn't use any kind of protection," Eren reminded softly. He stepped closer to his mate, and he couldn't disguise the hopeful note in his voice. "Maybe you're having symptoms extra early. Did you have Hange check you out?"

Levi met his eyes again, and he dashed any hope of Eren becoming a teenaged father. "I'm on birth control, and I took extra insurance to make sure our little marathon didn't knock me up. I was puking all night because of the emergency contraceptives, Eren."

Eren's heart plummeted all the way to his shoes. He was shocked by how keenly disappointed he felt, even though he should have known Levi would take measures to prevent conception. "Oh." He turned away and he swallowed, willing himself not to be so upset. "You really don't pull any punches, sir."

"Oi, look at me." Levi grabbed Eren's shoulder and he spun him around, staring into his eyes searchingly. "Don't tell me you're about to cry, kid. You look like I just kicked you in the gut."

Eren wiped his eyes hastily, and he took a shaken breath. "It kind of feels like you did. I…I know it's selfish of me, but I think I was kind of hoping…never mind."

Levi blinked slowly. "Eren, listen closely to me. First off, I probably didn't get pregnant to begin with. That was just added precaution. Secondly, I've got a squad to lead. I can't do that efficiently if I've got a kid on the way. I'm also going to remind you that we are at war. Humanity is fighting for survival. Bringing a kid into the world under this fucked up situation we're in would be a really stupid and reckless decision, don't you think?"

"I see your point," admitted Eren. "But can't I be a little sad?"

"Be as sad as you want," advised the older man. "Get it out of your system. Just don't lose your head over it and review the facts before you spiral into depression. You _just_ turned sixteen, Jaeger. I know you've been through hell and seen things most adults can only imagine, but you've still got growing up to you. Bleak as the future might look right now, you've got a few years left to be a teenager and do all the stupid shit teenagers do. Raising babies shouldn't be on that list."

"I know," sighed the shifter. Unknowingly, he echoed Hange's concerns, then. "Plus, I don't even know if I could produce a normal kid. I don't know what it would do to you if I got you pregnant, and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. I guess I just like the idea of you and I making a baby together…maybe a girl with your eyes or a boy with my hair."

Levi reached out to squeeze Eren's shoulders. "Eren, you've got me. Putting a bun in my oven won't make me anymore yours, okay? The bond is already sealed."

Eren bit his lip, and he looked at the captain uncertainly. Yes, Levi was his, but could Eren make him happy? Right now all he was picking up was a faint sense of exasperation. "Tell me something, sir. If you found out that you _had_ gotten pregnant, would you keep it?"

Levi's face went blank. "Eren, we _just_ finished screwing yesterday. Just how soon do you think pregnancy can be detected?"

"I know you couldn't have found out in under twenty-four hours," assured Eren. "It's just a hypothetical. If you ever found out you were carrying my baby, do you think you would want to keep it?"

For a moment, the captain just stared at him wordlessly. When he finally spoke, there was a hint of regret in his voice. "I honestly don't know. That's the simple truth."

Eren nodded. "At least that's better than a flat-out 'no'. Thank you for being frank with me, sir."

Levi relaxed, and he reached up to ruffle Eren's hair. "Hey, I'm not saying it won't _ever_ happen. I might be a hardass, but I'm not completely opposed to having kids someday. First you need to finish growing up, and we need to focus on saving humanity. When the titan threat is dealt with and the kids already here can breathe the free air without the threat of getting eaten, we can revisit the idea. Fair enough?"

Eren smiled a little, his feeling salved by the promise. He probably wouldn't even live to see adulthood, but one never knew. "Fair enough," he agreed. "Captain, I know we have to be subtle, but could I hug you before we head back to the keep? I mean, you're my mate now, so…"

"Fuck your blush factor is low," observed Levi dryly. "Go ahead, brat. Make it brief, though."

Eren's smile widened, and he put his arms around Levi and embraced him tightly, breathing in the scent of his shampoo still lingering in the captain's hair. Someday, they wouldn't have to hide their relationship. Eren had to believe that day would come and that he would survive to see it. Until then, however, he would settle for a few stolen moments in private. Maybe he and Levi hadn't come together in the most ideal way, but it was the best accident that Eren had ever been a party to.

"All right, you're gonna end up absorbing me if you keep it up," Levi grunted, reminding the shifter that he'd agreed to make the embrace brief.

"Right." Eren released him, grinning bashfully. Levi was just so cute, it was hard to control his impulses. "When can we be together again, Captain?"

"You just had me last night. I'm lucky I can even walk, you asshole."

"Sorry," said the younger man insincerely. "You don't need to be in heat for me to want you, though."

"No kidding." Levi nodded at Eren's crotch. "Cover that up before we go back. If people see you with a raging boner after we walked off together, they're going to get ideas."

Eren covered his mouth to muffle an embarrassed laugh. "Yes sir." He removed his jacket and he tied it around his waist.

"Good," approved Levi. His eyes glinted, and a touch of mischief came through the link they now shared. "And to answer your question; tonight."

Eren's bright eyes widened, and he couldn't contain his enthusiasm. "Wow, really? I thought I'd have to wait a week or more!"

The captain's steely gaze caressed Eren's body briefly before he answered. "I'm not promising a fuck, you understand. I'm still sore. I'm not opposed to feeling that mouth around me again, though."

Eren stumbled, thrown off by the older man's candid statement. He thought his first attempt at a blow job was pretty sloppy, so hearing Levi say that not only boosted his confidence, but made him feel like he could fly with happiness. "I really made you feel good?"

Levi looked at him sidelong, and he adjusted his cravat to be certain it covered the marks Eren had left on his throat. "More than any virgin should rightfully achieve, Jaeger. I don't know if you've practiced on cucumbers or what, but you don't suck me off like someone brand new to it."

Eren grinned, and his blush returned. "I was just paying close attention to your reactions. I want to please you, always."

"When it comes to your fucking, you succeed in that," assured Levi. "Now we just have to do something about your clumsiness in the air with your gear. You're like a spider monkey on crack."

Eren winced. "The captain giveth and then taketh away," he quipped with a sigh. Compliments from Levi were rare, and it was no surprise to him that the man followed up immediately with criticism. Levi was no ego-pusher.

"Don't take it personal," suggested Levi, looking straight ahead again. "As critique goes, I've been going easy on you lately."

Eren wondered about that. If Levi was really "going easy" on him lately, he wondered what it would be like for the man to cut loose. "Sir, have you had anyone hang themselves under your training yet?"

To the shifter's surprise, Levi huffed with genuine amusement. He loved that rare little laugh, and it made him smile. "Heh. You're funny, Jaeger. If I was _that_ harsh we'd be even lower in numbers than we are now. No, kid. I teach soldiers to survive, if I can. I leave the tearing down to boot camp and Shadis."

Eren watched as Levi's expression turned solemn, and he felt the man's sadness. The captain was rough at times, not forgiving of mistakes at all. He was also, however, extremely dedicated to keeping his people alive. Eren wondered how sizeable Levi's collection of the badges of fallen scouts had grown in the time that he'd known him. He risked reaching out to squeeze the captain's shoulder in silent support.

"You saved me," Eren whispered when Levi glanced at him in response. "I wouldn't be here now, if it weren't for you."

Levi didn't respond right away. He looked up at the fluffy clouds, and he finally parted his lips to reply. "That would suck."

It was probably the closest thing Eren was likely to get to an "I love you" from Levi for some time, and he smiled.

* * *

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry, but I had to)
> 
> Silly end-note recap:
> 
> Levi: "Fuck, I'm horny. That isn't what that tonic was supposed to do. Damn it, Hange!" ( ಠ ಠ )
> 
> Eren: "Captain? I couldn't help but notice that you smell like sex and rainbows. Please let me in so I can fuck your brains out."
> 
> Levi: "...I really shouldn't. But I will."
> 
> Hange: "Levi! You almost made my cocktail explode in my face!" （°o°；）
> 
> Levi: "Funny you should mention things exploding in your face. We've got a problem."
> 
> Hange: "You...and Eren? Oh my gawd, this could result in some freaky miracle child...or split you like a banana."
> 
> Levi: "Now let's talk about the plan that doesn't suck ass, shall we?"
> 
> Eren: "Babies! I want Levi to have lots of my babies!"
> 
> Levi: "WTF, are you high? Slow down, brat. You aren't even old enough to legally drink, yet. Save parenthood for when you've got more hair on your chest."
> 
> Eren: *sighs* "Yes sir."


End file.
